


Shielding

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Gen, Shenanigans, gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Nozaki!Kuroo and somewhat Mikorin!Bokuto but jock ya know (The Rain Episode)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912744
Kudos: 2
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Shielding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnguishofMyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Optimal Rain Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679495) by anguishofmylove. 



> They sure are dumb boys, so they end up running there.

They were halfway to his flat when his arms started losing their strength.

_Damn_ , Tetsurō thought, _I won’t be able to draw today if we keep up that pace._

“Hey, Bo ! We gotta go faster !”

“Faster ? Okay !”

And unfortunately for Tetsurō, Bokuto did as he was told. The mangaka had no way of knowing beforehand, but the speed was actually worse of his muscles and, considering the way his blazer was worn by him, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that he had trouble maintaining his form or his pace.

“Bo ! Bo ! Slow down, slow down !”

The boy stopped dead in his tracks before turning to confront his best friend with a confused look.

“I thought we had to go faster ?!”

“Yeah, well I have plans to draw tonight and my arms are killing me already. Damn, that position is uncomfortable.”

“Then maybe we could catch the bus ?”

Tetsurō made a face.

“Nah, better not, it’s gonna be so stuffy inside and packed with people.”

“It’s stuffier outside.”

“At least we’re not confined in a bus, pressed against strangers.”

“So, what should we do ? Should we switch places in a konbini or something ?”

“Konbinis are too chilly, we'll get sick, and I can’t miss any more work.”

“Jeez, okay then what do we do ?”

“Take your blazer out of your sports bag.”

“Kuro ! I swear that thing stinks !! We might just faint in the middle of the street !!!”

“Bo, _please_. I can literally feel my arms getting numb.”

“Ok, ok fine.”

He unzipped it slightly under the shield of the blazer and pulled it out easily.

He put the bag down before imitating Tetsurō’s predicament and the mangaka immediately got under and let his arms fall beside him with a loud sigh of relief. When he took a deep breath, the smell suddenly hit him.

“Eww, Bo ! Argh, you really weren’t joking about the smell.”

“I told you so ! So, now that you know, what’s more important, your nose or your arms ?”

Tetsurō didn’t even hesitate.

“My arms. I need them to draw. And by extension, to work.”

“Then let’s go ! You weren’t joking about the strain on the arms. I’ve had practice already, I won’t be able to keep it up too long.”

He grabbed the bag and took position.

“On my signal, Bo. One, two, three, go !”

They ran as fast as they could, their destination getting closer and closer as they passed the surrounding buildings. The mangaka really hoped neither of them were gonna slip and fall, but thankfully, soon enough, he could see his building and they ended up tripping on the step to cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
